Kurama's Romance
by Fan-Girl From Hell
Summary: This is an addition to any number of story-lines and I hope will be accepted by even the most die-hard fans. Kurama and Hiei are not my property, but almost all the other characters are my creation. Enjoy and please, let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1 Meep?

There once was a young man known as Suichi Minamino. He was the finest student in his school and seemed to be the perfect boy. What no one knew, however, was that there was a 2500-year-old demon named Youko Kurama living inside him. Youko Kurama was a name well known to the denizens of Spirit World and Makai. He was a Fox demon of an unusual Silver color. He was also extremely capable of stealth and undoing puzzles, traps and locks. Two of his most common nicknames were "King of Thieves" and "Spirit Fox."

Then, about 12 years after his human birth, he started running into old acquaintance and became involved with what could only be referred to as The Wrong Element. The first of these, and, in fact, the initiator of nearly all the others, was a fellow demon named Hiei, who wanted him, now that his demonic powers were starting to re-develop and become usable, to become his partner in a variety of objectionable activities.

Since his previous experiences as a demon had rendered him very efficient at these activities and he was bored with being the perfect boy, he agreed with the proviso that he had to maintain his human cover until his powers completely returned. He would help Hiei, but it could not interfere with his schoolwork, nor could any member of his human family become aware of any oddity around their son.

Hiei agreed and the Unholy Alliance was begun. After a particularly bold and daring bit of burglary from the vaults of King Yama himself, they met a newly created Spirit Detective, Yusuke Urameshi and his friend, Keiko. After Yusuke defeated Hiei - granted, with the help of "Kurama," as he was being called now, - Koenma, ruler of Spirit World and son of King Yama, sentenced them to help Yusuke in his duties as Spirit Detective.

After a great number of adventures together, the three, along with Yusuke's human partner, Kazuma Kuabara and his sensei, Genkai, were forced to compete in the Dark Tournament. During this Tournament, Kurama was introduced to a substance that released the pure, demonic form of Youko Kurama, the Spirit Fox and King of Thieves from within him in all his historic power and glory. It was a heady experience for the boy, just on the threshold of manhood to recall his time of Power. It also set forth notice throughout the worlds that Youko Kurama was not only alive, but back as well. Alive and living in the newly maturing form of Suichi Minamino. An interesting combination.

Many people took notice. The leaders of Spirit World and Makai. The female demons who had known the old Youko Kurama. The ones who hadn't. And two who had and wanted to meet him again and find out just how profound the changes had been.

The first was a young demoness named Kiki, whose main power was her "cuteness." She could charm nearly anything in pants into doing almost anything for her. She had met Youko when she was too young to know what was what, but decided then and there that when she was old enough, she would seek him out and they would live happily ever after. Together. She never quite believed the reports of his death, but the new version was definitely different. And young.

The second was an ancient "S" level demoness named Kharistahl. She bore the title "Queen of the Nightmare Realm" and was sometimes worshiped as the "Goddess of Nightmares and Torment." She had the power to read and infiltrate human and demon dreams and nightmares and therefore knew a great deal more about the world than other demons. She had "known" Youko Kurama when he was at the heights of his power and had briefly shared a few encounters with him. She had been genuinely attracted to him, but found his sense of honesty and honor to be an annoyance. Certainly she was not troubled by these things. She was taken aback by the reports of his death, but since she found no other signs of him, accepted it. And now he was not only back, but apparently trapped in the body of an adolescent human, just reaching maturity. How utterly delicious. An ancient and powerful demon held in confinement inside an impressionable young man. And soon to be all hers.

Hiei was also attracted to the strange dichotomy of the "Coldest Mind in All of Makai" being inside a young, handsome, human body, and, as such, susceptible to all the foibles of teenage human hormones. It would be hard to say what Hiei admired more. The face and form, or the mind controlling them. As a combination, Hiei wanted no one to get closer than himself. And he would do whatever he had to in order to ensure that nothing like that happened.

Shortly after their return from the Dark Tournament, there was a new student in Suichi's school. Kiki Wakamaru. She had lots of fluffy, curly blond hair and big purple eyes that seemed to have a strange affect on both the male students and the faculty of the school. Everyone was willing to do anything for her. Somehow, Suichi got assigned to help tutor her in some of the subjects she was lacking in. He didn't really mind, though. She was rather endearing, in an odd sort of way.

Hiei, however was not amused. He found that this Kiki girl was cutting into the time he could spend with Kurama. The tutoring had to come to a stop when another situation requiring them to work with Yusuke again arose. When they returned, things returned to normal and Kiki still needed Suichi to help her with her schoolwork. And he kept doing it to keep up his cover as a normal student.

Suichi had to say his farewells to Kiki when he received a challenge from Youmi, one of the leaders of Makai. He had to return to Makai and find out what was going on. It turned out that his friend, Yusuke, was the genetic offspring of Raisen, current ruler of Makai. Yusuke had traveled to Makai to meet his "father" and study his genetic heritage. Hiei also went to Makai, though on a mission of his own.

After Yusuke threw the crown of Makai into the ring as the prize for a tournament and went on to get his ass handed to him, Suichi returned to the human world to lead something of a normal life. Yusuke stayed in Makai to spend a year or two exploring. Hiei remained in Makai as a sort of "Border Guard" to prevent humans from stumbling over the line between worlds. Or at least prevent the ones that do stumble in from being hurt.

Suichi was back in school less than a week when the first murder took place. A boy who was known to chase all the pretty girls and refuse to take"no" for an answer was found in a corridor. Disemboweled with some sort of sharp object. Everyone was shocked. No one more than Kiki. She seemed overly upset by the fact that she recalled the boy accosting her in the corridor close to where he was killed just after the last class the day before. Just about the time he was killed.

She was so upset that Suichi did not feel right about her spending the night at home alone. Since her family was out of town and there was no one with her, he insisted that she come home and sleep in the guest room at his house. His mother would be there, so she wouldn't have to worry about anything untoward happening. After grabbing a few things from her apartment, she went home with him and was introduced to his mother. Once the situation was explained, Mrs. Minamino insisted that Kiki stay the night.

That night, things changed. Once she was sure that his mother was asleep, Kiki took some chocolates from her pocket and slipped into Suichi's room. Melting one in her mouth, she stripped off her robe and, as she slid her naked body into his bed with him, kissed him, open mouthed, so that he had swallowed the chocolate before his demon mind was awake. Suichi's body was more than aware of the thoroughly female, completely naked body cuddled provocatively next to his and proceeded to do what it wanted to even without the aphrodisiac effects of the chocolate.

The next morning, Suichi's mother was not terribly surprised to see Kiki slip out of her son's room. She was a little surprised to see the girl wearing Suichis pajama top and not much else, but at least she seemed to be a nice enough girl. Suichi's red face as he sat down to breakfast told its own story, but she carefully ignored it and tried to act as if this were any other day. The school had re-opened and it was decided that until Kiki's family returned from their extended holiday, Kiki would stay at the Minamino house.

Three days later, a girl who had last been seen flirting with Suichi Minamino was found stuffed in a trash can in a girls bathroom. Her throat had been torn out by what appeared to be claws. Something was seriously wrong at this school. Kiki practically had hysterics, although she was not the only one. Several girls had, at one time or another, expressed a desire to do damage to the victim, but now someone really had. School was cancelled for three more days.

The next day, there was a knock at the Minamino door and Hiei asked if Suichi could step outside to discuss a problem with him. Kiki eavesdropped shamelessly from the guest room window as Hiei explained that Koenma had sent him to help the investigation into the murders. Apparently, there was some type of demon doing the killing, but they couldn't nail down its location because the only time the energy showed itself was during the actual act of murder. Or someone using a demon weapon of some sort.

"That's not possible," Kurama stated definitively. "You can't just pull out demon energy, use it to kill and put it back. It doesn't work that way."

"Tell that to whoever is committing these crimes, because from what little evidence there is, that's exactly what's happening." Kiki gasped as he said this and Hiei's head snapped toward where she was hiding, just out of sight. "Show yourself, demon!" He snapped.

"Hiei, what are you talking about? That's Kiki," Kurama stared as Kiki stepped into the light, her skin a pale shade of lavender, against which her hair and eyes appeared more vibrant. "Kiki?"

"I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you, then the killings started and I didn't dare. I am a demon. You probably don't remember, but I met you back when you were Youko, and I fell in love at first sight. I just wanted to get closer to you."

"Well, it looks like you managedthat all right," Hiei commented, staring at her hard. "But why kill those schoolchildren?"

"I didn't," Kiki declared. "I don't know what really happened, but I was fighting with Bobby because he wouldn't leave me alone, and the next thing I knew, I was at home. I didn't even know he was dead until the next morning. I never even saw Kya the afternoon she was killed, but I don't remember the last two periods of school that day either."

"How convenient," Hiei sneered. "I suppose you didn't know about the new security camera hung in that girls room, either. I saw the tape. I haven't seen anything that brutal since I started watching the Chapter Black tape."

"Hiei, what are you saying?" Kurama asked.

"That your little girlfriend here sliced open the throat of a rival and stuffed her headfirst into a trash can. Then she cleaned herself up, changed clothes and left as if nothing had happened. Fortunately I got a hold of the tape before the human authorities had a chance to look at it." Hiei glared at the obviously confused Kiki. "You are stone cold busted, demon. You can come with me to Spirit World and be tried before Koenma voluntarily or you can try to fight, but either way, you're going." He bared his teeth. "I hope you fight."

Kiki stepped behind Kurama. "Please, you can't let him take me away. I haven't done anything. I don't know what's going on, but whatever it is, I didn't do it. I couldn't hurt a flea."

"I know, Kiki," Kurama reassured her before turning to Hiei. "You must be mistaken, Hiei. Kiki isn't capable of something like this."

"I didn't think so either, but the evidence is clearly there to see. You just need to watch the tape. Your little friend murdered that human girl, and that is a crime unforgivable in the eyes of Spirit World. She's coming with me now or I'll be back for her later, but she will go before Koenma for this. If she's as innocent as you say, he'll find out."

"NOOooooo!!!" Kiki shrieked as she fled into and then through the house. She scooped up the few of her possessions on her way through, and then kept running. Hiei started to follow her, but Kurama stopped him with a hand on his chest.

"Don't interfere, Kurama."

"She's not going to go far. I can track her better than you can and I will bring her in for you. If this proof exists, though,I need to see it. I can't believe she could be involved in something like this. It just isn't like her."

"Hn. How would you know what is and isn't like her?" Hiei sneered. "Until a few minutes ago, you didn't even know she wasn't a normal human girl.

"Don't be ridiculous, Hiei. I knew who and what she was the day she arrived at the school. First of all, she used her real name. I've heard about her trying to find a way to attract the attention and affection of Youko Kurama for the last 1200 years. At first I was amused, but more recently, just before I wound up here, I was becoming interested." Kurama smiled somewhat dreamily. "It is a bit flattering to have the single-minded pursuit of a beautiful demoness who could have anyone she wanted aimed at one for over a millenia."

"Lovely. You're dealing with a girlish infatuation from a demoness that has killed two human beings and is about to be sent to the depths of Spirit World."

"But Hiei, I know this demoness. I have researched her as thoroughly or moreso than she researched Youko. I sent her tests of her strength and determination."

"And the results of your testing?"

"She is very determined to find a way to capture Youko's attention and affection-"

"Like we didn't know that."

"-and she hasn't enough strength to fight her way out of a wet paper bag. She is physically incapable of having harmed anyone, never mind having killed schoolchildren."

"You could have been fooled. Besides, Youko was gone for a long time. Who knows what changes she has gone through in the meantime?"

"I did check into that. The most sinister activity she has engaged in in the last 20 years was that she spent a few months with Kharistahl about four years ago."

"She spent time in the Nightmare Realm and you don't think she has changed? Hn. How naive can you get?" Hiei sneered again. "She hides it well, but there is a mass of evil demon energy hidden inside her and she's been using it to kill humans."

Kurama's face appeared stricken. "I think I need to see your proof, Hiei. I love her." He turned and raced through the night after Kiki.

The simple statement went straight to Hiei's heart and tore a hole in it. He had quietly waited for years for Kurama to notice his care and devotion, and now Kurama was going to throw all that away for a girl he had barely met and still didn't know. Over his dead body. He would find the murderous wench and drag her back to Spirit World alive or dead and PROVE that Kurama was wrong about her and he couldn't love her. But Hiei was going to need help. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a compact mirror-phone.

As Kiki ran along, trying to get away from not only her one true love, but the monster who was his best friend, the voice in her head laughed at her. "You can't escape, and when they find the proof that you have done the viscous things they suspect, they will lock you away forever and your precious Suichi will go to the next willing girl. Or maybe, his "friend" Hiei will introduce him to a new idea, hm? Too bad you won't be there."

Holding her head, she ran on, horrified by the images being drawn forth and presented to her. Her hands holding a compass for drawing circles and her voice laughing as the compass drew the entrails from Bobby's abdomen. The look of horror and disbelief on his face as he died. Kya gasping for air as her blood filled the bottom of the trash can and she drown as she bled to death. Even worse were the pictures of Suichi laughing in some faceless girl's arms. Then in Hiei's. Kikif's shriek echoed through the woods as the spirit within her forced her to witness all of her worst nightmares at once.

Hoping that Hiei wouldn't find her and praying that Suichi would, Kiki finally collapsed into a moaning heap at the base of a tall tree. She could go no further. Though she could be lightning fast when the situation required it, she did not have much stamina. Her usual means of defense was to either disarm her opponent, if it was male, through use of her cuteness, not strength. But Hiei seemed immune to this effect. Her fall-back position was usually to hide behind the biggest, strongest male in the area and have him defend her. Hopefully, this would turn out to be Kurama and he could be persuaded to help her escape Hiei's grasp long enough to figure out what was going on.

What she really needed was a hero.

Hearing a noise, she stood and turned around, finding Suichi standing beside her. Without stopping to consider what might happen, she flung herself into his arms, weeping profusely. He held her for a few minutes in a comforting manner before handing her some tissues. "I thought you might need these," he explained.

"Wh-where is Hiei? Is he right behind you? I have to get away! I have to-"

"It's OK, Kiki. Hiei will listen to me and I will tell him again that you can't be guilty of these evil crimes." Suichi put enough faith into his voice that Kiki stopped struggling and actually listened to him.

"But how can YOU be so sure of that. He said he had proof."

"Because I know YOU, Kiki. I always have." Kurama smiled and wiped a stray tear away."I knew who and what you were when we met. If you wanted to fool anyone, you should have changed your name. Although the other night was a little bit surprising."

"Oh. But he's not going to believe that."

"Don't worry. The only thing there is a question about is what you did when you were with Kharistahl. There has never been a mean or vicious bone in your body. Nor have you ever had the strength to do anything like what happened to those children."

"Kharistahl? I hate to even think about that. I went to her for help to try to figure out a way to get strong enough to come to the human world after I saw you in the Dark Tournament. But all she did was put me in touch with my darker half."

"Darker half?" Kurama's face seemed concerned. "Kiki, you never HAD a darker half. I know. I sent you enough tests to find out about these things. You were always too sweet and innocent for your own good. What is this 'darker half' like?"

"Usually, it's like it's not even there," she replied, looking troubled and visibly struggling for words. "But sometimes, it's such a loud presence in my head that I just have to give in and let it take over and do whatever it wants to. Mostly, it's stuff like seducing innocent human boys as practice for when I would have a chance at you." Kiki looked down and blushed. "And it seemed to work."

Kurama blushed slightly and chuckled. "As long as it was you in charge, I guess that's OK. But this 'darker half' does seem to require some research. Hiei is one of the best for that and I'm sure that when we explain it to him, he'll be happy to help you with any problems Kharistahl may have implanted."

"Oh, yes. And he'll be happy to help cover up for his partner's murderous little friend out of the goodness of his heart." At the sound of Hiei's sneering voice, Kurama spun around, instinctively drawing Kiki behind him.

"Hiei. There may be an answer to this puzzle-"

"Save it. I heard the whole thing as I approached." Hiei glared over Kurama's shoulder. "I'll take her to Spirit World and check out her story. If the demon that has been killing children IS some implanted creature of Kharistahl's, I'll remove and destroy it. If it really is a part of your little ladylove, though..." He deliberately left the statement ominously unfinished.

"I'll go with you," Kurama declared. "You seem far too eager to believe she's evil to give her a fair chance."

"And you are too eager to believe she is an innocent pawn. I'll take her back alone and let you know what I find out later."

"I can't let you do that."

"Are you going to fight me over this, Kurama? We've never gone head-to-head and it's hard to say who would come out on top."

"Be that as it may, I will NOT just let you waltz in here convinced that Kiki is guilty and let you drag her off without any defense."

"Hn. Like she need more defense than her power to charm unsuspecting males into doing her bidding." Hiei glared at Kiki again before turning his gaze back to Kurama's angry features. "Consider, if you will, the possibility that she has captured you within her spell of charm and has subverted your normally clear mind with lust. That is certainly what appears to have happened from an outside and unbiased viewpoint."

"Unbiased? You, Hiei? You would like nothing more than to think that I am simply reacting to a charm spell, so you have an excuse to separate us. I know you are jealous of the time I spend with Kiki, but it should not affect our friendship."

"Our friendship is why I feel I HAVE to separate you and get you away from her long enough for the spell to wear off." Hiei took a couple of steps closer, so he was practically nose-to-nose with Kurama. "Our friendship is why I have to do this-"

And with no further warning, Hiei punched Kurama VERY hard in the solar plexus, causing all the air to flee his body and curling him into a motionless heap upon the ground, gasping for breath. Kiki screamed, but before she could run forward, an arm wrapped around her waist and she was dragged off the ground and into the sky.

"I'll join you shortly, Boton,"Hiei called out to the rapidly vanishing oar, "I have to make sure that Kurama doesn't interfere in the investigation any more." With that, Hiei turned back to the slowly rising Kurama and, with a "Sorry, but this is for your own good," smashed his closed fists onto the back of Kurama's head, rendering him unconscious. He then scooped the limp body off the ground and over his shoulder and headed off.

When Kurama woke, the first thing he was aware of was the cold water running over his foot. Between the pain in his abdomen and the back of his neck, he realized he must have been unconscious for quite some time. He also realized that Hiei must have planned this very carefully. Opening his eyes, he looked around at the apparently solid rock walls. There was what appeared to be a spring flowing up through a crack in the floor that then flowed back out through a sandy spot in the corner. There appeared to be no form of entrance or exit.

"It took you long enough to wake up. You must be getting fragile in your old age." Hiei's mental voice carried levels of sarcasm and scorn rarely heard outside of a conversation with Kuwabara."

"That was a nasty little punch you pulled, Hiei. Most normal humans would have been out much longer." Kurama's answer was a bit testy, as he carefully examined the walls and floor of his prison for signs of doors. He pulled a seed from his pocket for a plant to help him light his way. He concentrated on sending his energy into it so it would grow quickly, but nothing happened. He stopped for a moment to take stock of his power. "All right, Hiei, what have you done to me?"

"Me?I haven't done anything. You must have rolled into the water while you were asleep."

"The ... water?" The thought was slightly horror stricken and accompanied by the thought of waking with his foot in the spring and his pants still dripping wet to the knee."

"Yes, it's one of those weird springs in the human world that drain off demon energy. On contact. It would probably kill a full demon such as myself, but because the body you wear is human, it will probably limit your access to the parts of you that depend on Youko's demon energies. Koenma thought, and I agreed that only something simple like this would hold you until Kiki's examination is completed. But don't worry. I'll come by every day to make sure you aren't taking any permanent harm from it. That would kind of negate the protective part of the definition of this form of custody."

"Hiei, you can't be serious about keeping me here. There are people who will miss me and ask questions. How will you explain this to my mother?"

"You're on another mission. It happens all the time. She's not sure what you are doing, but she trusts that if there were anything you needed from her, you'd ask. Besides, the last time she saw you, you were taking off after Kiki after talking to me. I told her that we had to take care of some things and I couldn't say when you would be back. It's not like it's the first time you have disappeared for long periods of time, especially with me. She didn't seem too surprised. Especially after I got her to see 'eye to eye' with me, if you know what I mean."

"That pun was unworthy, even of you. You cannot mean to stay there and tell me you used your Jagan against an innocent human. And my mother at that." Kurama's "voice" held a small amount of reluctant amusement as well as disbelief. He included a visual of himself smiling as he squeezed the water from his pants. "I can't see Koenma being willing to allow such a thing. Just to capture Kiki?"

"Kurama, whether you believe it or not, your beloved Kiki is actively involved in at least one, if not two pointless slayings of helpless schoolchildren." Hiei's voice was deadly serious now. Kurama was forced to believe that Hiei actually believed what he was saying. "I saw the tape. You were right, though. It did not seem to really be Kiki. I will do whatever needs to be done to straighten this mess out, but I can't do that with you hanging on the edge of every stray thought ready to whisk your Kiki away if you think I am judging her or treating her too harshly. That's why you're here. Also, I have to think that you have, whether you believe it or not, fallen at least somewhat under her spell. Why did you never contact Kiki before you wound up tutoring her as Suichi Minamino?"

"I 't exactly recall, just now. Perhaps this water is also interfering with my memories, as well as my power," Kurama mused. "Besides, I was fairly aloof from her for a while after she arrived. I have only gotten closer to her recently."

"Yes, right after the first murder took place. By the way, from the images your Kiki was spewing as she fled, she killed the boy with her compass. Disemboweled him right there in the middle of the hallway. Bold as Brass." Hiei's contempt was plain to hear. Kurama could almost see him curl his lip. "And yet, it seemed the memory was relatively new and was being used to torment her. Very strange. And one of the things I want to investigate."

"Then you understand my concern that she is being innocently persecuted. All I want is to make sure she's treated fairly."

"So, tell me, what happened to your aloof thing after the first murder?"

"What's that got to do with anything?" The suspicion in Kurama's thought came through very clearly.

"I just thought the timing was a little odd, but from the tone of that question, I'd say I REALLY need to know the answer now." There was a very long silence.

"Welllll..." Kurama's answer was long in coming and started slowly. "You recall that almost all of my classmates were very upset by the first murder. Kiki was alone in her apartment and I thought she should have someone with her until the killer was caught. So I invited her home with me...my mother agreed that it was a good idea!"

"Yes, but I seem to recall that she was staying in the spare guest room. What happened?"

The sigh Kurama released crossed the mental space and filled the silence with the feel of anticipation. "If you MUST know, it is very hard to maintain aloofness when one has hands full of naked girl and a mouth filled with melted chocolate."

This time the silence lasted longer. "I'd love to argue with you, but having been in that position myself a time or two... But that doesn't explain why you've been practically joined at the hip for the last 3 weeks."

"I don't know...I have just been finding myself drawn to her. More and more each day."

"You and every other male over the age of 14 with those inclinations."

"And I suppose your Jagan makes you immune. But then I forgot, you prefer redheads, don't you, Hiei."

"Yes, the Jagan does provide a certain level of protection, but just what else are you implying, Kurama?"

"Nothing, Hiei." His voice carried overtones of a resigned sigh. "By the way, how are Liana and Leona these days?"

"They're fine, but why are you trying to change the subject? We were discussing how Kiki could have gotten so far under your skin without you realizing it."

"Were we? I thought you were just making pointless accusations. I guess I was mistaken. When are you going to let me out of here?"

Hiei let the silence drag this time till Kurama thought he wasn't going to answer. His tone was firm. "I'll let you out of there after I see what's up with your little Kiki and I am sure you are free from her charm spells. Speaking of which, I have a meeting with Botan and Koenma shortly, so I am going to have to leave you alone for a while. But don't worry. I'll be back."

Kurama could feel Hiei's presence moving away. He wanted to call out, but knew it would be useless. Alone, he sat in a corner away from the water and concentrated on finding a way out of this predicament. Eventually, he fell asleep without finding an immediate solution.

Kurama woke to the sound of a huge piece of stone moving. He realized that, even though he had fallen asleep in the furthest corner of the small chamber from the water, something had happened and he lay in an inch or two of the very cold water. He could feel his strength draining away and barely heard Hiei call to him. Forcing his eyes to open, he saw Hiei staring at him in dismay from across a growing pool of water. He could see Hiei's mouth move and heard something, but it took him a moment to make the connection and figure out what Hiei said. Then Hiei said it again, looking worried.

"I can't reach you from here. You are going to have to come closer." Once the statement worked its way into his brain, it made perfect sense. The water was sapping his demonic strength, but he still had the use of his human body. Hiei could not touch the water without being greatly hurt, possibly even killed. And it was getting deeper. And possibly colder.

As he uncurled from the ball he had curled into, Kurama was dismayed to find that, as the water drained his demonic powers, the cold sapped his human strengths. His body did not respond to his orders to move and he felt more lethargic by the minute. It was almost too much effort to stretch his freezing limbs and force them to move. Especially through the deepening water to where Hiei waited, looking nervously as the water reached his knees, then his chest, then he had to actually swim, all the while the chamber shifted so that when he finally got to Hieif's doorway, it almost seemed to be a trapdoor in the ceiling. The feeling was most unsettling. And yet, oddly familiar. If only he could place it.

Hiei reached in to help him out and pulled back burned fingers. "Your clothes are holding too much of that blasted water. You' ll have to get out of them so I can grab you with these towels and pull you out." That also seemed to make a bit of sense, so he started to unbutton his shirt. His eyes seemed drawn of their own volition to where his fingers struggled with the sodden buttons and he felt, again that strangely familiar presence. This time with a certain amount of familiarity and a bit of questionable anticipation. Turning his eyes to Hiei as he finished stripping off his attire, he thought, again that he needed to remember where he had felt this ... almost ... presence in his mind. Watching through his eyes.

Reaching his naked arms forward, Kurama felt Hiei's strong hands, wrapped in towels to protect him from the water left on Kurama's skin, grab his forearms and practically lift him bodily from the water. He went slightly limp in relief as he felt the pile of towels on the floor. He could hardly move as Hiei gently and carefully toweled every inch of his skin dry of the deadly liquid. Slowly, as the sensation returned to his limbs and functions to his mind, he realized that Hiei was through with the towel and had begun what could only be termed caressing him. Watching Hiei, he once again felt the anticipation and hunger in the presence. He almost pinpointed the source when he saw Hiei's eyes lock with his just before he was pressed back against the remaining towels by a kiss he hadn't felt the like of in almost an eternity.

Something was not right about this, he thought the next time he came up for air, yet it felt so familiar that he nearly placed it. "Hiei, this-" He found himself silenced, once again, by a kiss. This was NOT right. Like something from a- "KHARISTAHL! Stop this!" Tossing the false Hiei aside like a doll, Kurama leap to his feet. He closed his eyes and willed himself to awake. When he opened them, he saw a dark land of mist surrounding him. Before him in the mist, stood a beautiful woman.

"Tisk tisk. I go to all the time and trouble to let you see what delights await you in the tender care of your dear friend Hiei and you spoil both our fun."

"What do you want?"

"What I've always wanted. You. By my side for all of eternity. Or a few decades. However long I choose to have you."

"I will not become your little lapdog of a playtoy. I will not do your bidding and figure out how you can become complete Overlady of Makai. I would not before and I will not now. What makes you think you can just come in here and take over my life?"

"But my dear boy," she laughed, "I already have."

The shock took a moment to sink in, but when he realized what she said, he stopped for a second. "What do you mean you have? Kharistahl, what have you done?"

"Oh, just ensured that you are going to do exactly what I want you to do."

He stood staring at her for a minute, then, slowly, he smiled. "Really? And just how did you do that?"

She returned his stare, but her confidence seemed to be shaken. "You can't tell me you aren't interested in keeping Kiki's little mind attached to that cute little body. Especially since she is now carrying your child."

Kurama laughed. "You don't really expect me to surrender to you over a momentary chocolate episode, do you?" He shook his head as she glared at him. "Kiki is an entertaining little bit of fluff, I'll grant you. But if it turned out that she had to be disposed of because of these incidents I wouldn't shed that many tears. And my friend, Koenma, would make sure I received the child before she was eliminated."

Kharistahl's smile returned. "That would depend on his knowing about the child, wouldn't it? And that would depend on your friend Hiei telling him about it, wouldn't it. Why should he when he clearly does not wish to share you with anyone else." Kurama's confident smile never faltered. "Perhaps, your dear friend Hiei is just going to destroy the cause of his problem and then he can have you all to himself again. Consider this, Kurama. Your dear friend Hiei has imprisoned you while he deals with his rival for your affection and no one but he knows where you are hidden away. He could keep you here indefinitely and no one would ever be the wiser."

Kharistahl's laughter seemed to echo through the small stone chamber as Kurama sat up with a gasp. Nothing had significantly changed in the room, and he could still see no sign of a door on any of the walls. Looking carefully up, however, he did see what might have been the outline of a door. There was no real way to be sure, though, as it appeared out of reach. He sat down to consider his options and found himself waking to the sound of Hiei calling his name.

"Kurama, are you all right?" There seemed to be a bit more concern than was usual from Hiei in his mental voice.

"Aside from a bit of cold and a visit from one of my least favorite people, I'm fine. When are you going to let me out of here?" Sarcasm aside, he looked around and was surprised to see a basket sitting next to the inflow of water. Curious, he moved over and opened it to find it was full of food.

"That could be a bit of a problem. There is definitely something weird about Kiki. Until I can isolate this malevolent presence from her normal personality, I can't tell who or what is responsible for it. But I can tell you this. Whoever or whatever this is, it was responsible for the carnage at the school and a number of other atrocities as well."

"It's Kharistahl's doing," Kurama explained. "She came to me in a dream last night and bragged that because I had feelings for Kiki and the baby she's carrying I would have to do whatever she wanted to protect them. Then she implied that you were so enamoured of me and jealous of my time that you would hurt them to keep them away from me." The images accompanying these thoughts were rather graphic memories of the dream from the night before and Hiei was silent for some time.

"Would that be so bad?" Hiei asked, not referring to Kharistahls insinuations.

"Hiei! I know you don't mean that." Kurama's tone turned thoughtful. "Actually, it wouldn't, but it just would not work. I need to get out of here and see Kiki before you do anything to her, Hiei."

"THAT is the one thing that's not going to happen. You are going to stay put until I get this all sorted out and I am sure that that little witch's spell has worn off. You went years with her just chasing you around, and now, suddenly, just when she falls under Kharistahl's control she catches you and you can't seem to keep her off your mind? Forgive me for finding this too much of a coincidence. I will find out what is going on and what kind of hold she has on you. Then I'll make sure that the little witch removes the spell and we'll see how you feel about her then."

Kurama stopped for a second to digest what he had just heard. Perhaps there was something to Hiei's suspicions, but what about Kharistahl's influence? "Hiei, Kharistahl just bragged about causing a good portion of these troubles. And on her ability to cause more. She is after me, not because she actually wants ME, but because she WANTS "The Coldest Mind in Makai" to find her a way to take over both Makai."

"Hn And she wanted to use Kiki to do it? Surely an 'S' level demon could succeed without using Kiki for bait?" The scorn and disbelief dripped from Hiei's mental voice. "And I suppose that is why I've had recurring nightmares about finding your limp body laying in the palm of a monster's hand with your heart ripped out and still beating in Kiki's handwhile she stands there laughing." The images accompanying this were very disturbing, but carried the same sort of mental signature that Kurama had learned to associate with Kharistahl. It was obvious that she was indeed behind his current difficulties, but it was also obvious that he would need to work on Hiei a little more to get him to see the bigger picture before Hiei did something irrevocably stupid.

He would need to handle this delicately. Very. And starting was the hardest part.

"Hiei, we've known each other for quite some time."

"Yes?" The suspicion in Hiei's voice was plain.

"Do you know where I was and what I was doing just before I wound up forced into hiding inside Suichi?"

"No. As I recall you said something about going to unlock the ultimate riddle and then disappeared. You left Koko in charge of Holly and left a message to seek out a human named Minamino Suichi if something should happen to you. And then you vanished and we received the reports of your death. Then it took me over 15 years to find the human. And then it was you. Sort of. So what did happen?"

"Well, the ultimate riddle I wanted to solve was the human mind. They all work so differently, and yet so similarly. I thought I could learn more from their dreams, so I went to seeif Kharistahl could help me learn about them. She seemed to think she could teach me how to enter human dreams to better understand them, but the price she wanted was far beyond my limits. She wanted Youko to join her and become her consort while he found the way for her to become Overlady of Makai. This was an interesting proposition and seemed to be a bit like a fun challenge, but the position of Consort was not really something I was interested in. A little too obvious. I preferred to remain in the shadows, not the spotlight. I explained this to Kharistahl, but she became enraged. She said that now that I knew her plans, I would have to do as she commanded or DIE! par I wasn't fond of either of those options, so I packed a few things and ran. When I slowed down three days later, Kharistahl's hired killer nearly completed his assignment. In fact, he thought he had. He dragged what appeared to be the greater part of Youko Kurama's corpse back to Kharistahl for his reward. I think she had him burned alive over the course of a month. By that time, what little of my physical body and my spirit had merged with the unborn Suichi. And Youko was dead."

"So what does she want from you now?"

Well, since I hadn't said or done anything about it, she wants me to go back and fulfill the position of Consort and Right Hand Man in her drive to conquer allof Makai.

"And she thinks that by using Kiki to catch your heart and then threatening her she can force you to do her bidding?"

"She did. Now, she's not so sure. Perhaps it isn' t a bad thing that I cannot go to her. You are going to help Kiki, aren't you Hiei?"

"Hn. Naturally. I don't like being used as a pawn any more than you do. But I do not know how much I can protect Kiki from this 'Dark Half.' It has to go, and if it is embedded deeply enough in Kiki's mind, she may lose more than either of you care for. Understanding Hiei's emotionless ruthlessness was not really something to be desired, but knowing its source was even more concerning. Kurama chose to neither speculate nor comment.

Opening the basket, Kurama pulled out a small bag of vegetable seeds and a few sandwiches. He also found three canteens of water. One of them with some sleep-inducing herbs in it. "Did you expect me not to notice, Hiei?"

"Not at all. I expect you know that I cannot open the door without a certain amount of time, preparation and noise. Naturally, I would rather you not be aware of the placement or procedures for opening the door. So, when you are ready to have me bring in more food and water, you let me know and then you drink the drugged water. Once it has had a chance to take effect, I bring you a new basket."

"I see. Very clever, Hiei. And you will be sure it's safe to open the door because..."

"Come now, Kurama. Surely you realize that being a telepath has one or two benefits. Now, stimulating as this conversation has been, I have to go see what can be done to-I mean for- Kiki." Hiei's amusement at Kurama's brief instant of horror was palpable as he moved away.

After he was sure Hiei had really left, Kurama sat down with his back against the wall with a sandwich in one hand and an undrugged canteen of water in the other. There had to be another solution to this problem, but until Hiei was willing to let him out, there wasn't much he could do. Besides, there might be something to what Hiei said. Not about Kiki killing those children. Kurama knew that wasn't possible. But perhaps about himself getting too close to Kiki and allowing himself to fall under her spell. She might have caught him in her spell, but she was just as caught, he knew that. But how to convince Hiei? He fell asleep with the thought still running through his mind.

Kurama's eyes opened slowly to darkness. He heard the grinding and sliding of stones and then saw a squarish piece of stone slide away from its mates and there was a bright light coming in through the opening. Hiei's face filled the opening for a moment.

"Come out, Kurama." Hiei looked worried and upset. Not a good combination. Kurama looked over Hiei's shoulder, but all he saw was more stone walls. Bending to pass through the opening, he saw that the bricks from the walls, ceiling and floor continued into the small chamber just outside the door. There appeared to be no other door. Hiei's customary stony face was intact by then and he turned to close the door to the cell which had held him for so long. Once the first door was closed, the second, even smaller door was visible.

"Hiei, you're frightening me. What has happened to Kiki?" Hiei had his back to him as he fiddled with the lock, but he tensed. A moment later, he sighed and turned back to Kurama and just looked at him. Then he turned back to the lock. "Hiei, tell me what is going on."

Hiei finished opening the lock and then opened the door before he looked at Kurama again. "I know you 't going to believe me, but I did all I could to save her." Kurama stared mutely in shock as Hiei helped him out through the door to the larger room outside. Kurama stared around in shock as he recognized the place he had been held. It was an old abandoned temple on the outskirts of town. How Hiei found the place, he was not about to ask. Actually, there was only one question he wanted to ask. He just wasn't quite sure how.

"In case you were wondering, the wretched little witch really did love you. Right up until Kharistahl's little monster shredded her mind. It was buried down in her subconscious and when she realized that she had brought it forth from the Nightmare Realm to the real world and it wasn't really part of her, she seemed to go berserk, blaming herself for everything that had happened and screaming that she was nothing but a threat to you and a pawn. Then her mind just kind of...dissolved before my eyes. There was nothing I could do."

Hiei's face seemed almost tormented. He actually seemed on the verge of tears and Kurama found himself on the receiving end of a fairly soggy hug. Suddenly, it seemed, and he wasn't quite sure how, he was comforting Hiei. Assuring him that he did believe that Hiei had tried to save Kiki. The next moment, he found himself on the receiving end of a liplock to beat all liplocks.

Before he could free himself enough to protest, Kurama found himself pushed up against a door. Hiei's hand had no trouble negotiating the simple latch and Kurama found himself falling backwards through the opening door. The feeling of falling seemed to stretch and last forever before it was broken by Hiei's arms sliding under his shoulders and knees. It was replaced by the feeling of spinning around.

Suddenly, Kurama found himself lying on a huge bed with very little idea how he had gotten there. He watched in seemingly helpless horror (with perhaps a bit of anticipation) as Hiei kicked the door shut and flung himself toward the bed to lie beside Kurama. He reached over and started to unbutton Kurama's shirt. Kurama, incapable of looking away (why IS that) watched as Hiei's deft hands opened his shirt. The coquettish look in Hiei's eye was unfamiliar, but the feeling being invoked were not. The expression caught his attention as being so utterly out of character for his friend. He would sooner expect to see that expression on a female face. Like Kiki...or...

"Kharistahl! This isn't funny." Tossing Hiei away from him and yanking his clothes back together, Kurama glared around himself and was not surprised to see the surroundings, except for Hiei, fade away to nothingness and mist. Hiei had a bewildered expression on his face and stared around as well. He stepped over to Kurama's side and placed his hand on the hilt of his sword. Kurama nodded to him and they stared into the mist until it began to take the shape of a woman before them.

"Don't be ridiculous, dear boy, of course it is." Laughing in a fairly obnoxious manner, Kharistahl stepped fully out of the mist before them. "Hiei, you can't tell me that you were not at least a little pleased with the outcome of our little tug of war. At least now you don't have to worry about that little witch bewitching your friend and stealing him away before you even got to try him out."

"Hn. A lot you know. Kurama and I have been friends and comrades for long enough that I know that no matter how much he cares for Kiki, he would still be there if I really needed him. And he knows I would never do anything to violate his trust in me."

"REALLY? Does that include knocking him unconscious, kidnapping him, holding him prisoner for extended periods of time and then pouncing on him like he was the last chocolate on the dish the moment your rival for his affections is out of the way? Just incidentally at your hands."

"If necessary." Kurama was going to interrupt, but this was getting interesting. Kharistahl was turning an interesting shade of puce and Hiei's stony face held just a hint of triumph. "Besides, you know as well as I do that the hand that pulled the final string to unravel Kiki's mind was not mine. You don't need to believe me, but I DID try my best to save her!"

"Yes, I'm sure you did. Too bad your best wasn't good enough. Amazing the way that happened. You, the Great Hiei Jaganshi of the Darkness Flame, who has never had a situation come up that you could not handle. Yet, even You couldn't save Kurama's True Love. Gee, isn't that too bad. Now you two will have to comfort each other. And of course none of it was your fault, so there's no need to feel guilty at stealing him from her."

Kurama laid his hand on Hiei's shoulder. "Don't let her get to you," he said as Hiei started to surge forward. "Knowing just where the verbal knife will do the most damage is her specialty. You did what you could. It's not your fault you were defeated by an 'S' level demon with millenia of experience finding 's weak spots before you or even I was born."

Hiei shrugged the hand off his shoulder, showed no signs of charging headlong into a fight he could not win. "That's the worst part, though. The thought that it might be possible that part of me didn't want Kiki to be with you, so what I thought was my best wasn't quite. That I might have been used as a pawn to get rid of her and myself at the same time."

"And that's what is feeding Kharistahl now. That fear, or any fear, would be exactly what she needed to get a grip on you. You can't let her make you feel guilty, or you will never be free of her." Kurama straightened and stared at Kharistahl. "By fearing things that are hidden deep within, you give her strength over your deepest self."

"And you are such an expert on psychology now. I do hope your time in the human world has profitted you. Since you will be coming here to me soon."

"You still don't understand, do you? Kurama is not going to join your little domination game." Hiei stepped forward and drew his sword. "You are asking for more than you can handle if you persist in this folly."

Kharistahl's gaze never left Kurama's face. "Does the little demon truly speak for you, Youko, or are you coming with me?"

"Neither, actually." Kurama's face was clear and his voice firm. "Hiei's assessment is fundamentally accurate. Just because you have somehow managed to pull a portion of Hiei's consciousness into this game of yours, don't think to make him into the next pawn. No matter how I personally feel on the subject, I can no longer keep your secret. As soon as I get free, I will tell Koenma, Yusuke, King Yama, and whoever is nominally in charge of Makai this week just exactly what your plans are. Then we'll see who gets to you first. After me."

"Don't be tedious, Youko. You know you cannot withstand me any more than your little friends can, so don't pretend otherwise." Kharistahl appeared to be becoming annoyed. "You are just as caught here as they are, so you can't do anything. And you dare not come physically to the Nightmare Realm in Makai without your faithful comrades by your side. And that would require more complete explanations than you are willing to share with them. Besides, I can see that the reason you did not expose me before this is because your Youko half locked some memories and powers away from the Suichi side to be only used in case of need. You don't really need this information if I leave you be, so it will not be available to your conscious mind. You are your own worst enemy in this instance."

"And you are just going to act like I don't exist and I don't know what is going on?" Hiei accused, glaring at Kharistahl. "I am just as likely as Kurama to expose your plans, now that I know them. Moreso, in as much as I have no reason to have kept secret and still don't."

"No, Hiei, you are only going to remember a few of the details of this visit with your friend. And I will decide which ones will be clear and which ones will be faded when you awaken. As Kurama said, I have been at this a long time and I have razor sharp control on what goes on in my realm. Now, you are getting in the way of our conversation. Be a good junior sidekick and go amuse yourself in your own dream. I set it up just for you." Kurama watched as Hiei faded from his view and hoped that his friend's Jagan would allow him to retain more of the dreams than Kharistahl wanted him to. Otherwise, they were all in trouble.

Kharistahl's gaze returned to Kurama. "Alone at last." she purred, sidling closer. Kurama wanted to back away, but found himself backed against a bed. Deja vu. In a dreamy manner, Kharistahl crossed a floor that hadn't been there a moment earlier and passed in front of a fireplace that had appeared from thin air, fire and all. Looking around, Kurama recognized Kharistahl's private chamber in her palace in the Nightmare Realm. "You know, Youko dear, you really should shed that human form and come work with me. For both our sakes, as well as your poor little friends Kiki and Hiei."

"But Kiki is-"

"I may have exaggerated the situation slightly. Hiei is trying feverishly to save her, but I don't know whether or not I shall allow that. It is very much up to you." Kurama found himself unable to move as Kharistahl's hands slid lightly over his body. "Of course, if you want to keep this form, it is very nice. It just isn't you"

Fighting his way through the sensations produced by Kharistahl's wandering hands, Kurama forced himself not to react to her playing and to concentrate on the conversation. "Kharistahl, I cannot just shed my skin like a snake. For better or worse, when Youko joined Suichi, it was an eternal merger. Besides, it is more me than this is you," he grinned, nodding to the seductive setting. "You have to admit, you are more of a pillage first and seduce whatever's left later type. Where are all your horrors and nightmares? Where is the torment?"

"Oddly enough, I thought you might prefer to forgo some of that, but if you insist..." Kurama found his back no longer pressed against a bed, but against a cold stone wall. His wrists and ankles were manacled to the wall, preventing movement beyond a fraction of an inch. There were several containers with handles sticking out of them. One was frosted over, another visibly radiated heat. There were a great variety of sharp (and not so sharp) items hanging around him, within easy reach of Kharistahl. "Was this more what you had in mind? You know I can go either way, but I wanted you to come to me on your own, not because you were scared of what I might do to you."

"And yet you would not scruple at having me come to you for fear of what you might do to another." Kurama's calculated scorn made Kharistahl's eyes narrow.

"I could always hang one of your friends on the wall next to you until you chose to do my bidding," she snapped her fingers and another empty set of manacles appeared next to him. Kurama fixed his stare ahead and refused to react. "Have it your own way," she snarled. "Consider your options until next you sleep. Because then, whether you choose to have it or not, you are mine!"

Kharistahl's laugh seemed to echo through the small stone chamber as Kurama sat bolt upright. Another dream. And no end to his imprisonment in sight. Now what?

Kurama forced himself to stay awake through the interminable wait for Hiei's return. Finally, he sensed the nearing of his friend's mind. "Hiei, we have a problem."

"You think? Perhaps you would like to see where I wound up after that cheerful little tete-a-tete." Hiei broadcast the images in growing clarity as he approached and started opening the doors.

Kurama was horrified to see that to Hiei's view, he had faded out of sight, and when Hiei pursued, it was to find Kurama's body laid back in Kharistahl's hand with Kiki standing over him with his heart still beating in her hand. Laughing. Then it turned to Hiei himself and in his other hand he held Kiki's lifeless body. Then it was Kiki laughing again and she flung Kurama's heart at him and took off running into the mist. Hiei chased after her and thought he had tracked her down. He was following a blond girl in a white dress, but she wasn't running very quickly. He tackled her and flipped her over to rip out HER heart, but when he looked at the terrified face looking back up at him through huge blue eyes, it wasn't Kiki.

"Stop." Hiei stilled and waited for an explanation. "Is Kiki safe?"

"No. She still has that nasty little bug she let Kharistahl implant. I don't know why anyone could be so stupid as to-"

"Have an artificial consciousness implanted in their body to help them find a way to what they want? No. I'm sure you don't."

"Hn. So now you want to stay in there. Yesterday, all you could think of was getting out."

"True, but yesterday, there was almost every chance in the world that I was going to fall into Kharistahl's trap by rescuing Kiki from you and fleeing to Makai - probably the Nightmare Realm - to try to keep her out of Koenma's grip." Hiei could almost hear the gears of logic running through Kurama's head. "If that had happened, I would probably have wound up doing exactly what she wants and helping her to take over Makai. Possibly successfully."

"Only possibly? You're too modest. Besides, there's every chance that if Spirit World were not warned, they would never know what had hit them until after they were bowing to Kharistahl. And that other high-ranked Demons would see the inevitable result of combining your intellect with the power of an 'S' level demoness. I shudder to think who would join your ranks. After me."

"This isn't a joking matter, Hiei. Have you notified Spirit World yet? Are they sending out the Special Forces?"

"I'm not. I didn't. They're not. Until I got here and we started talking about it, I had forgotten about that. And thank you for reminding me. Now, how does that make my opening this chamber and letting you out a bad thing?"

"I might still overpower you, grab Kiki and head to Makai."

"But you wouldn't. Besides, if I have a couple of more days to work on her, I think I can get this thing out without hurting her too much. If it weren't rooted in her fascination with you, it might be easier. Or if I was willing to rip all those pesky memories and feelings out with it, it would be a piece of cake. But you seem to think you want her just like she was before, thoughtlessly chasing after you forever. So, it will take me a little while. And since I know you DO understand this, where is the problem?"

"Well, the problem itself is in Makai. In the nightmare realm, to be precise. And she is sitting on a huge black throne made of evil energy and weaving her hateful plans through the unconscious mind of innumerable people. Even us. If she thinks there is a chance to convince me that you are going to hurt Kiki, she will find a way to do it. Or if she thinks you can be made to do her bidding through your dreams, she will do that, too."

"Hn. Not likely. Especially since she is going to be hunted down and eliminated as soon as the Spirit World Special Forces find out what is going on."

"Not necessarily. Spirit World Special Forces only responds to threats they can do something about. Besides, she is not really a threat as long as I am not working with her. Even she agrees with that. And so the easiest way to prevent her from becoming a threat is to eliminate the one piece she needs to finish her puzzle. Me."

"Excuse me, are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"No, but that's really the main reason I never said anything to anyone about this before. Of the two of us, which would be easier to eliminate and thereby nullify Kharistahl's threat? Without having to traverse uncharted sectors of Makai and half of the Nightmare Realm as well. Do the math. Then tell me that you think I should be out and about wandering loose before you are done freeing Kiki from Kharistahl's creature."

"And afterwards, what is to stop the same chain of logic from crossing the minds of those in a position to do something about you?"

"Hiei, if you were newly married to Kiki and aware of what Kharistahl is like, would there be a chance in any underworld of getting close enough to let her get her claws back into Kiki?"

"After what it's taking out of me to cut her free, you'd better not." Kurama could hear the exhaustion in his friend'svoice. "So, do we try to ignore her or do we try to fight her on her own ground or do we not sleep till this is over?"

"Well, I don't know that any of them is actually feasible, especially if you are expending vast amounts of energy to release Kiki from her grasp as well. We may have to try a combination of all three."

"And how do you propose that we do that?"

Simple. We only sleep one at a time and when we are in mental contact, so we will know what the other is dreaming and can attempt some early damage control."

"Oh. Right. Simple. Hn."

"Well it's not a perfect solution, but it is all I could think of. If you have any better ideas, I'd love to hear them."

"No, but how do we decide who sleeps first?"

"You do. You are working on freeing Kiki from Kharistahl's creature, so you need to rest. I'm just sitting here bored. I can wait till you are done. Besides, I can defend myself from her depredations to a degree because she is going to be careful not to be too rough with me. After all, what use is the Coldest Mind in all of Makai if it's broken beyond usage?"

"Hn. Just don't slip too far into the dream with me. I don't want to wake up in the wrong head."

Kurama's chuckle echoed through the space between them as Hiei settled himself for sleep. "I donf't understand why I can't let you out, but don't say I didn't give you a chance."

"Shut up and go to sleep."

"Can't. Tell me a story."

"Will it get you to shut up and go to sleep?"

"Maybe."

"Fine. Once upon a time there was a relatively young and impulsive demon named Hiei who drove his dearest friend straight into the arms of Kharistahl, Queen of Nightmares and Torments, who then forced the friend to help her take over the world. The end. Now go to sleep."

"Well that was a lousy story. Where is the happy ending? Who gets to live happily ever after? What happens to the young and handsome demon?"

"I said impulsive, but, in order, There is no happy ending. Kharistahl. And he winds up regretting being a pest and not going to sleep when he should for the rest of his life. Happy?"

"Not really."

"I suppose you want me to tuck you in, too."

"Only if you want to join me."

"Don't you think this is already a little too close for "

"Hiei, shut up and go to sleep."

"Yes, Mother." Hiei rolled over and Kurama could practically see the smug little grin on his face at having got in the last word. Kurama sat back against the wall and ignored the slightly risque images Hiei insisted on sending to him. Eventually, Hiei fell into a restful and dreamless sleep.

When Hiei awoke, it was to the impression of late night or early morning. "How long did I sleep?" He asked.

"I'm not exactly sure. I'd estimate it was about six hours. Obviously you're feeling better."

"Yes. Nothing like a good night's sleep protected by one's best friend to help one prepare for the day. Are you ready for your turn?"

"No, not yet. Kharistahl's got something special prepared for me that I am not really interested in rejoining. Why don't you go work on Kiki for a while and I can sleep when you get back."

"Can you stay awake for another 12 hours? I'd hate for you to nod off without me here. Since I got that sleep, I should be good to work on Kiki for quite some time and it is better, once one has started to stop as infrequently as possible."

"'ll be OK. I have to figure a way to disarm Kharistahl without getting myself or anyone else killed in the process." Hiei had his doubts, but he could also understand Kurama's reasoning. Besides, the sooner he got rid of the pest infesting Kiki's mind, the sooner Kharistahl would have one less lever to use on Kurama. So he headed back to Spirit World, where Botan was keeping a close watch on Kiki to ensure that she neither escaped nor was "rescued" before Hiei could finish his work.

Kurama knew he had made a mistake the instant he swallowed the last sip. Hiei had returned exhausted and Kurama had once again insisted that he sleep first. Hiei was unable to muster the energy to argue and dropped off almost instantly. Kurama dug through the basket for the last apple, and sipped from the last canteen as he ate it. Tomorrow, Hiei was going to have to open the door and either let him out or pass more food in. As the last of the water trickled down the back of his throat, the subtle aftertaste woke his belatedly alarmed senses. It seemed he wasn't going to be able to protect Hiei's sleep after all.

Kurama entered the dream seeming where he had left off. Hung on a wall. This time, however, Hiei was with him. Hiei glared at him as he materialized and the surroundings took on a less dream-like and more nightmarish quality. "I thought you were going to stay awake."

"Ah. Yes. Well, about that. You see I forgot about the drugs in the water and well..."

"How much did you drink?"

"All of it."

"Oh good, then you're here for the duration of at least the next twelve hours or so. Lovely. I, on the other hand, have a possible visit from Botan to look forward to if I don't show back up in Spirit World in six hours. This could be interesting."

The room appeared the same, with the details coming into gorily excessive relief if one allowed one's attention to rest on it for long. Neither one said another word as they waited for an immeasurably long and yet agonizingly short time for Kharistahl to make her appearance. Finally, and yet all too soon, she came bustling in, looking more like a busy housewife than a high level demon about to dissect their brains. Oddly enough, that was not comforting.

"Sorry to keep you waiting boys," she chirped as she entered the room. "Once I found out how much time I was going to have with you two, I cleared everything else off my schedule. Now I can concentrate on you and no one will interrupt us. Isn't that fun?" She smiled pleasantly at them and they exchanged glances and shuddered.


	2. Chapter 2 Uh oh!

The Romance of Kiki and Kurama

From the pen of

The Fan-Girl From Hell

Looking around her, Kharistahl smiled. "This isn't really where I wanted to have this discussion, boys." She waved her hand and they found themselves in an elegantly appointed chamber liberally strewn with huge, fluffy silk-covered pillows. The manacles and implements of torture were gone and they were comfortably - if skimpily - attired in silk robes that didn't quite close above mid-chest. Between the pillows and the robes, they barely dared move for fear that something might slip loose. Kharistahl, apparently had no problem with that, but then again this was her bit of reality. Small tables appeared next to them with a variety of delicacies and glasses of what appeared to be wine.

"There, now. Isn't this more comfy?" The two exchanged a look, but didn't say anything. "Oh come on, lighten up. I brought you here to offer you a compromise, not to try and convince you to accept a proposition that you have already proven is unacceptable." She sighed and reached out to the little table next to her and picked up the glass. "Drink up, boys. This is going to take a while."

Resettling themselves so that they could reach their own glasses took a moment, but when they were ready, Kharistahl stood up, looming over them. "I propose a toast, gentlemen. To an agreement between the three whereby everyone gets what they want." Kharistahl drained her glass while Hiei and Kurama, glancing at one another, each took a small sip.

"What's the matter, boys? Too tart for you? Too sweet? Or are you just a little leery of my toast?" Kharistahl laughed chillingly. "Not that you really have much of a choice. Oh, and Hiei, I wouldn't be expecting to be rescued from this particular dream by being awakened when you are late for your next stint of trying to undo my handiwork. Time works on MY schedule here and an eternity in the Nightmare Realm can last only an instant in the waking world. So, I say again. Drink up, boys. You are going to be here a while."

"So what exactly are you proposing?" Kurama asked, sitting slightly forward on the cushions. Kharistahl seemed a bit distracted as he shifted and actually licked her lips when the robe slipped open a little lower.

"Ah. Yes. The Proposition." Kharistahl sputtered a few seconds before returning to the subject at hand. "The proposition is simply this. I have come to the conclusion that all I really need Kurama for is his brilliant mind. That lovely little body WOULD be an extra perk, but if he wants to save that for his little twit, that's all right, too. If you agree, I'll save Hiei the rest of the work unravelling it and just pull it free from here."

"Interesting." Hiei appeared slightly uncomfortable in spite of his stony face. Perhaps it was something about the way he held his body so stiffly. "And where do I fit in here? I must assume that since you have generously included me in this discussion that you intend for me to play a part in your little farce."

"How insightful of you to notice. Yes, I do have a place for you in my regime. Coincidentally enough, it is similar to the one Kurama is not interested in. I still need a consort, and I also need a general to lead my forces. You were practically unnoticeable when last I had Youko visit, but after your performances in the Dark Tournament and then the Makai Tournament, you have almost as great a name. And you aren't terribly hard on the eyes, either." Hiei felt rather like a side of meat as Kharistahl leisurely eyed him up and down and chuckled thoughtfully.

"So, what you are proposing," Kurama interjected as Hiei tensed himself to leap at her, "is that I help you take over Makai-"

"Actually, I have reconsidered that. If I have the two of you at my side, I think we can conquer Makai, The Human World AND Spirit World. That silly pest Koenma has burned up all that power he had been storing for all those centuries, leaving the Human World and Spirit World relatively defenseless. With Kurama to plan out the campaign and Hiei to lead my armies, there's no limit to what we can do."

"And you plan to get around the problem of the Kakai Barrier between Makai and the Human World how?"

"Silly boy! I don't have to. I can enter the dreams of anyone I want to and convince them that resistance is futile and my friends have a much longer life expectancy than my enemies." She smiled benignly at them, as if they were a pair of especially well-behaved lapdogs. I'm starting with you two because I KNOW you can be more help to me than anyone else. Besides," her face took on an ugly tint, "if you don't Kiki will never be in her right mind again and Hiei won't be far behind."

"Hn. That's not fair. What if I decided to work with you and HE decided to be stubborn and noble about it?"

"Sorry, Hiei. It's a package deal and it's an all or nothing package this time. Besides, if you can convince him to help you can remain close to him for at least a few more centuries, during which he'll get so bored with that powerless twit he's so eager to protect that you'll get all those nasty little fantasies of your own out of your system."

"You-"

"Don't get ugly, Hiei. You may be a telepath, but remember. I've seen your dreams. And you are a very inventive little fellow. Why else would I offer you this _position_?" The last word was uttered in a very breathy and suggestive voice. "Have you ever considered the possibilities of a three-way relationship? Or if he doesn't get bored immediately, a four-way relationship?"

Hiei and Kurama glanced quickly at each other and then toward opposite corners of the room. They both seemed lost in thought. Kharistahl helpfully brought forth a large chunk of crystal and pointed into it's depths. "See what can await you if you agree to help me."

The images contained in the crystal were varied, sordid and graphic. In addition to Kurama and Hiei, Kharistahl figured largely, as well as Kiki and another blond girl that neither had met. She, at least appeared to be human. Her face was slightly familiar to both Hiei and Kurama.

"Who is that other girl?"

"Do you like her? I thought you might. Her name is Missy and she, along with her twin, Faith are a pair of humans I acquired a while ago. It's so much easier to construct a dream if you have a second consciousness to work with." Again Kharistahl uttered her chilling chuckle. "As a protege, she leaves something to be desired, but as an innocent she works well in nightmares. Her sister is a bit more interesting, but unfortunately a trifle harder to control."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"I wouldn't want to ruin all my surprises. You are just going to have to wait and find out."

"Kharistahl, the points you make are significant," Kurama said slowly, sipping his wine and gingerly leaning back. "But what makes you think the three of us can conquer three worlds, starting with Makai?"

"I have ultimate faith in your strategic intellect and I believe that if that is combined with Hiei's war-like capabilities we would be unstoppable."

"We would have to remove Kiki from custody in Spirit World before we could even consider this an option. Once we started, there would be no safe place in any of the worlds for us until long after we had succeeded." Hiei stared at Kurama aghast. Was his friend actually considering accepting this plan? Or was he just thinking aloud to gain them time to figure a way out of this predicament?

"Of course. For the first part of the plan, the best place for you two would be in the Human World. You could plan the strategies there and pass them on during your sleep. That way, no one would know of your involvement until it was too late to do anything about it." Kharistahl's smile was triumphant and she seemed to not be aware that Kurama hadn't actually said he would do it.

"You seem to have done a little planning of your own."

"Well, since the Dark Tournament and then the arrival of Kiki asking for help, it HAS been slowly brewing. You don't really think I waited this long for no reason, do you?"

"No, but I wasn't about to ask."

"Of course not. Besides, the Kakai Barrier has never been the real problem. All I have to do is convince that foolish young human, Kazuma Kuabara, that that Urameshi pest is in trouble and needs him and he'll chop me all the holes I need. And it is useful that he gets strange, prophetic dreams now and again. Although I could wish that Urameshi was somewhere other than Makai for this. But, we can't have everything we want, can we?" Kharistahl stared at the two for a moment. "So, are you with me or do I start ripping peoples' minds apart?"

"This is a significantly different offer than the one you originally made, Kharistahl. Why is that?" Kurama wasn't answering the question directly, but Hiei wasn't sure he wouldn't eventually.

"Because you are far too stubborn to know when you are well off. But that's neither here nor there. Quit stalling and answer the question."

"I'm afraid I will need some time to think about it and consider my options. Decisions of this magnitude should never be made on the spur of the moment or without careful consideration." Kurama stared at Kharistahl defiantly. "I would ask that you give us a few days to get Kiki away from Spirit world and into a safe place, if such a thing exists. Then we can negotiate in truth. You cannot handle the various responsibilities of running all three worlds alone, so we need to think about proper divisions of the spoils. Rather than being minions, Hiei and I would have to be your partners. Not equal by any means, but still..."

"Oh, I understand your reservations. And I do sympathize. You have three days, but I will be watching you carefully and if you try to betray me, I WILL make your lives, sleeping and waking, intolerable." Kharistahl watched them suspiciously for a moment and then smiled. "In fact, it might be a good idea to show you an example of what COULD happen if you try to betray me." Her laugh echoed through the room again and everything got dark.

Hiei and Kurama were standing back-to-back, weapons in hand, facing outward in a world of dark, menacing mist. They could see only a short distance around them and the mist kept shifting and forming itself into shapes that melted away when they tried to focus on them. They knew there were enemies out there, but they couldn't tell where.

"Hn. At last, something familiar."

"Yes, it would appear Kharistahl has made a thorough study of us over the last few years. Can your Jagan get any kind of a fix on whatever is out there?"

"There's nothing out there except-and you'll pardon the pun-nightmarish images and-Damn!"

"What is it, Hiei?" Kurama's answer came not from Hiei, but from the feminine shriek of terror that followed almost immediately.

"Suichi, Help me!"

"That sounded like-"

"-a trap."

"That, too, but if Kiki's consciousness is here, I have to find her."

"Of course you do. Just wait for me to get a fix-" before Hiei could finish his sentence, the female voice cried out again and Kurama was gone. "Damn!" Standing alone in the mist didn't seem to be a really good idea, so Hiei raced off in Kurama's wake. At least they had had enough sense not to release the mental connection between them and Hiei would be able to track him, no matter how far ahead he got. And he was faster than Kurama, so there should be no problem catching him. He thought.

As Hiei raced through the mist toward his friend and Kiki, his connection seemed to falter. Suddenly he could heard a feminine shriek of terror and then Kurama's voice called out in what appeared to be pain. Then his connection was broken. When he reached the spot where his senses told him his friend had last been, there was no sign of him beyond an ominously large pool of blood. According to Hiei's nose, it was human, therefore, Kurama's.

Oddly enough, the thought settled Hiei into a state of calm. He was well aware that this was still a nightmare and that Kharistahl was in control of the events. That being the case, she wouldn't do Kurama any real harm because she wanted him to work with her. Hopefully that would apply to himself as well, but it was never wise to trust Kharistahl at her word. Hiei froze and scanned the mist around himself in search of his friend's essence. Or anything else he could latch onto as a directional beacon.

He heard Kiki scream again and saw that there was a trail leading away from the bloody spot in the same direction that the sound came from. He chose to follow the trail slowly through the mist, katana at the ready. After a short while, he thought he saw a female form flitting through the mist ahead of him. There was still no sound and his Jagan could not confirm what his eyes were showing him. As he proceeded, the form resolved itself into a blond girl wearing a white dress. Then it changed to two.

As Hiei approached, the girl glanced back over her shoulder, giving him a flash of startled blue eyes. Then she began to run. Hiei's predatory instincts were awakened and he pursued the girl though the mist. It was ridiculously easy to do, as the girl was only human and Hiei was more than capable of great speeds when he felt the need. The girl was almost to the door of a small cabin when Hiei caught and tackled her. She went down with a startled shriek and then lay there quivering and sobbing in terror.

The door of the cabin opened and another girl stood there, appearing to be exactly identical to the terrified creature Hiei had captured. Except this one wasn't terrified. She flew toward Hiei and her eyes seemed to take on a reddish tinge just before she slammed into him and he bounced away from the pair. Hiei was on his feet again before she could do more than check to ensure that the first girl was unhurt, but he stayed where he was. There was something odd about this.

The first girl murmured something to the second and was helped to her feet. Then the pair turned to stare at Hiei. "What do you want?" the bolder of the two asked. "And why did you attack my sister?" Hiei found himself staring in shock at two pairs of accusing blue eyes with nothing coming to mind to say in his own defense.

Eventually, Hiei's brain started working again. "I am sorry. I mistook your sister for someone else. I did not mean to attack either of you."

"It's OK, Missy. He's just one of Lady Kharistahl's silly dupes." She spoke soothingly to her sister while glaring at Hiei over her head.

"B-b-but Faith, he attacked me the other night, too. I recognized him. He's the one that knocked me down and made me skin my knee and tear my favorite dress." Her head came up and her eyes, tearfilled and confused, stared into his. "Did you mistake me for someone else then, too?" She accused.

"Unfortunately, Kharistahl has chosen to drop you in my path when I am both angry and in a hurry. Again, I apologize. For frightening you. Both then and now. I would like you to know, however, I would never harm an innocent child like yourself intentionally."

"Hnh. As if we haven't heard that before. From nobler and gentler men than yourself. Usually just before they threw themselves on her swearing they couldn't live without her." Faith was still glaring at Hiei and her gaze had taken on a slightly scarlet hue that was most distracting. Hiei was caught by it for a moment before his Jagan opened and glared back at her.

"Nice try, whatever you are, but I am relatively immune to those types of compulsions. There are only a few ways to get me to do something that is not exactly what I want to and that's not one of them." Hiei's contemptuous dismissal did not seem to upset the girl, but she murmured something to her sister and sent her scurrying into the house.

"My name is Faith. My sister is Missy. And you are...?"

"Getting very tired of these games of Kharistahl's. I am Hiei. I believe you were referred to as 'interesting and more difficult to control' by your Lady Kharistahl. And I begin to see why."

"Hiei...now where have I heard...-" Her eyes widened for a moment and then narrowed to slits. "You're here to take Missy away from me!" Her body tensed and her hands curled into claws. Her fingers even seemed to sharpen to talons. "You can't have her. I have not protected her for over 100 years to see her handed off to some stupid demon as a pacifier until Kharistahl has everything under her control!"

Hiei caught a glimpse of blood-red eyes and fangs as he dodged the girl's first attack. Whatever she was, she was fast and-as he caught a glancing blow to the side that he rolled with to reduce the impact-strong. Rather than counter-attacking, Hiei concentrated on keeping himself in one piece till her insane fury dissipated. A few minutes later, as he was becoming winded and she seemed to not be fazed at all, that idea was tossed out in favor of simply leaving the area. Fleeing, as it were. Backing away, he found the way blocked by a stone wall.

"Oh no. Lady Kharistahl has said that if I can eliminate you, Missy will be spared and we will both be freed from her service. Prepare to die, demon!" Hiei waited until the very last instant before she reached him, and then dodged out of her path. He stepped behind her and neatly pinned her to the wall with his body. Faith struggled a few seconds. Having no leverage and darned little range of movement, she finally stilled.

"What did Kharistahl say would happen if you did NOT eliminate me?"

With a sigh that sounded at least half sob, Faith went limp against the wall. "She said you would become one of her consort's high lieutenants and that Missy would be given to you as a plaything. Missy is a true innocent, and the thought of what could happen to her then..."

Hiei released the girl with a sigh of his own. He waited till she turned to face him before speaking. "Faith, I have no interest in your sister. Or any human for that matter. I am just trying to keep my friend Kurama from being forced into something that can only end with all of us being killed. Or Kharistahl in charge of the waking world. Or both. Frankly, I'm not sure which is worse, but if Kurama decides he needs to go along with her, so will I. We're partners, he and I, and would do almost anything for each other. Kind of like you and your sister."

"Then why do you keep attacking Missy?"

"I'm not really attacking Missy. My friend Kurama has a girlfriend who is a blond and is also being possessed by a minion of Kharistahl's which I have been trying to eliminate. Kharistahl keeps dumping me into nightmares where I am pursuing the girlfriend to avenge some damage she has done to Kurama. I go racing off through the mist like an idiot and wind up on top of a girl I think is her. I flip her over and it is Missy."

"Oh." Faith studied him consideringly. "So Lady Kharistahl wanted me to try to eliminate you so she could have her minion keep its grip on this Kurama person's girlfriend to make him-Wait a minute. Kurama? As in Youko Kurama? As in the last piece Lady Kharistahl needed in her puzzle to achieve domination over the world? Her intended consort?"

"Ummm...yeah."

"But he's dead. Almost twenty years now. How could...?"

"Reports of his death have been greatly exaggerated. Anyway, where have you been the last 5 years? Since he was revealed in the Dark Tournament and the Makai tournament I didn't think anyone was unaware of his return."

"Missy and I are in the human world. Lady Kharistahl says we have to keep Missy here so she can retain her 'air of innocence' and it is easier for me to guard her here where people mostly don't believe in vampires."

"Vampire. Perfect. And Missy is...?"

"Asleep. Perfectly preserved, but in an enchanted sleep. Lady Kharistahl never explained HOW she was going to keep Missy from aging for the 100 years that I was to work for her. I suppose I should have asked." Faith looked faintly disgruntled for a moment, then her attention fastened back on Hiei. "Just because my time working for Kharistahl is nearly up doesn't mean you get a free shot at my sister, though. I'm still going to protect her for the rest of her life."

"I suppose Kharistahl wants you to get rid of me so she can have a clear shot at Kurama," Hiei muttered, half aloud.

"Don't know. Don't care. She just said that if I don't get rid of you, she is going to give Missy to you for a plaything, and that I cannot allow."

"And if I told you I don't have any use for a human girl, especially one so..." Hiei shuddered briefly as he searched for the appropriate word. "Innocent." The weight of disgust in his voice left Faith with no doubts about his sincerity.

"Is there something wrong with my sister being innocent?" Faith's eyes started to glow, again. Hiei sighed as the girl prepared to charge him again. Obviously, he was going to have to find a way to stop her or convince her he was sincere. Neither thought particularly appealed.

Hiei virtually vanished before Faith's eyes. He reappeared just to the left of directly behind her. Before she could react, he had his left arm wrapped around her waist, pinning both her arms. "I will tell you once again. I have no interest in your sister. Nor do I care one way or the other about her innocence. Or lack thereof." The last comment made Faith growl and squirm harder to get loose. He squeezed her one more time until she stopped. Then he set her back on her feet facing away from him. By the time she spun around, he was behind her again.

"I can keep this up all day," Hiei said from behind her. As she spun toward the sound of his voice, she glimpsed a lightening of the horizon. She ignored it. "All right, maybe day was a bad choice of words." He vanished from below her claws and reappeared on the far side of the clearing. Next to the door of the cabin.

"I don't want to have to hurt you, Faith." He dodged seemingly effortlessly to the side as she dove for him. Leaning his back against the door in a show of bravado, he seemed to be examining his nails. "Perhaps we should invite Missy to play, too." Faith growled and started toward him just as the door he was leaning on was flung inward.

Hiei was only off-balance for an instant, but that was just long enough to see the cast-iron skillet that slammed into the side of his head and sent him flying. He seemed bonelessly unable to move as Faith complimented her sister. Someone really needed to remind Kharistahl that nightmares are not supposed to feel so real. Or at least, they're not supposed to hurt so much.

"Nicely done, Missy. You're getting really good with that thing."

"Yes. If only I could cook with it, too."

"Hey, you can't have everything."

"That's true, I guess." Missy looked at the slight dent on the underside of the skillet and then toward where a corresponding lump was forming on Hiei's head. "Are you going to get rid of him before he gets back up?"

"Have you forgotten that this is another of Lady Kharistahl's nightmares? I can't actually DO anything to him here. But Lady Kharistahl did say that he and his friend are currently living in the Human World. They shouldn't be too hard to find. That way I can eliminate this one and Lady Kharistahl gets her desired consort and we get our freedom."

Hiei dragged in a ragged breath and levered himself into a sitting position. "You do realize that I am right here and can hear every word of your plans."

Faith walked over and wrapped her fist into his spiked hair, using it as a lever to lift him to his feet and steer him into the cabin, where she planted him none too gently in a chair. "I don't care what you hear, because you are going to give me your location in the Human World and Lady Kharistahl will keep your consciousness here while I go there and get rid of you. She promised that once I accomplished that, she would release Missy from her spell and we can be free."

"And you believed that? I thought you said you had worked for Kharistahl for a hundred years. After seeing her work for that long, you are going to take her word on something that will lose her two of her favorite play-toys? You must be dumber than you look." Hiei let his head roll with the punch, but it still hurt. Maybe he should try expressing himself a little less clearly. Not that that would be hard. The wench might have broken his jaw.

Faith looked over Hiei's shoulder and he followed her glance to where Missy stood threateningly holding her skillet aloft. "Just sit still and give me the information I want. Then I'll go and eliminate you as painlessly as possible."

"Right. And you expected that to work because...?" Hiei was starting to recover and was seeing no more than six of the girls.

"You have no choice. You tell me now and I will handle things quickly and painlessly, or my sister does a tap-dance on your head with her skillet till you give me the information and I will make it feel like nothing you could ever get in the Nightmare Realm."

Hiei was about to retort again when he realized that he had quite literally sunk INTO the chair and was now completely immobile. He pulled surreptitiously at his arms and was rewarded with no more than a fraction of an inch of slack. He wasn't going anywhere. So he relaxed into the chair.

"It'll never work, you know." He was trying his best to look relaxed and calm, but he was also searching frantically for a way out.

"And why would that be?" Faith stared at him a moment while Missy went over to the stove and put the skillet down.

"Because your Lady Kharistahl can't get Kurama out of where his physical body is without me. Alive and undamaged." Hiei smiled slightly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I am the only one who knows exactly where I have him stashed and how to open the locks and release him without flooding the chamber and killing him in the process. You kill me and her 'Chosen Consort' will either die of starvation or, if someone actually figures out his location, drowns when they miss a single tiny step opening the cell. Either way, she loses. And now that you've made her intentions clear to me, I don't know that it isn't safer for all of us to leave him right where he is."

The two girls stepped away from Hiei and held a hurried conference, taking turn glaring at him from time to time. Finally Faith stepped forward. "I have to go find out what Kharistahl wants to do about this information. Missy will stay here and keep an eye on you. You aren't going anywhere, but just in case, she will keep the skillet handy. I'll be back soon." She looked at her sister, who just nodded to her, and then left.

Hiei watched the nervous Missy putter around a bit. Then he returned to trying to find a way out of the chair and this predicament.

Kurama was not having a much better time of things. Knowing it was a trap and keeping himself from falling into it were two different things. He lost track of Hiei almost as soon as he dove into the fog toward Kiki's voice. Yet another scream led him further onward and then suddenly, he plummeted off the edge of a steep embankment. He was reminding himself that this was still a nightmare when he landed. Flat on his back. On something very soft.

Opening eyes he did not recall closing, he found himself back in the room with all the pillows. But this time he was alone with Kharistahl's crystal. Looking toward it, he got a glimpse of Hiei being smacked on the side of the head and flying across an open space to lie in a limp heap on the ground. Then he saw a blond girl walk over and drag him by his hair, first to his feet and then into a room where he was tossed into a chair that seemed to grow around him.

Kurama couldn't hear what was going on, but he saw Hiei smile smugly at his captors and them huddle together talking. Then one of them left and the other one fiddled around the room, being careful not to get close to Hiei's chair.

"Ah, I see the girls have taken a liking to your friend. They just can't seem to let him go." Kurama turned, unsurprised to find a huge bed now dominating the majority of the room and Kharistahl stretched indolently out on it. Meeting his glare with a smile, she patted the spot next to her in invitation. When he did not approach, she pouted unbecomingly and the walls closed in around the bed so that there was no other space in the room. Kurama sat down, cross-legged against the furthest bedpost from her.

"I thought you had given up on these silly games. You know I no longer find them entertaining. And it certainly is NOT the way to gain my cooperation."

She stared for a moment into the piece of crystal in her fist before answering him. "I know. You just squirm so nicely when in certain situations. I just can't help myself." She waved one hand and they were seated across a table from one another. "Better?"

"It would be if you kept your feet to yourself." He stated, removing the offending body part from where it had been creeping up his inner thigh. Kharistahl sighed, but made no further incursions into his space. "Now just why are your minions thrashing Hiei? I thought they were supposed to be a gift to him, not the other way around."

"Oh, it's like I said. This is what is going to happen if you two choose not to work with me." Kharistahl reached out and picked up a full wineglass that had not been there a moment before. One also appeared at Kurama's elbow. "By the way, your little friend has informed MY little friends that not only is he the only one to know your exact location, but if someone should try to open it other than himself, the chamber will flood. Either way, if he is not the one to let you out, you die. Is there any truth to this? Or is he just trying to distract us from his attempts at bad behavior?"

"I can't really say," Kurama took a sip of wine reflectively. "Aside from the fact that I have never known Hiei to lie-or at least not to ever be caught in a lie-I was unconscious when he put me there. I don't even know where the door is. Knowing Hiei, though, it's probably true."

"Well, that does put a bit of a crimp in things," she murmured, almost to herself. Then she smiled at Kurama. "You won't believe what a ridiculous thing he has managed to believe."

"Oh? Then you aren't planning on having him eliminated so that you can keep Kiki as a hostage for my behavior and force me to become your consort?" Kurama was slightly gratified to see that he had timed his question so that Kharistahl was just taking a sip of her wine. He had only rarely seen a person spray wine from their nose and found it added a lightening touch to the proceedings. Kharistahl, naturally was not as amused, but the innocent stare she received in return from her accusatory one made her doubt that it was intentional. Which, of course, it was.

Coughing and sputtering a few moments, Kharistahl recovered quickly. "Now, I ask you. WHAT gave you an idea like that?"

"Kharistahl, we've known each other too long to lie. Besides," Kurama watched her from the corner of his eye as he took a small sip of wine, "it's what I would want to do if I were in your shoes. Hiei has been interfering in an otherwise practically infallible plan both by removing your parasite from Kiki and by keeping me locked up and unavailable. Off-hand, I would say that right now HE is the greatest single threat to your accomplishing your goal. Or am I wrong?"

"You always were too smart for you own good." Kharistahl tossed the rest of her wine down and stood. "But then that's what I like about you. So. You want me to leave both Kiki and Hiei alone and you will come and work with me?"

"I never said that."

"No, you didn't. You are very good at avoiding commitment one way or another in this affair. Perhaps you don't trust me."

"Would you, if our positions were reversed?"

"Perhaps not, though I am aware that once you give your word you never go back on it. Now, what do I need to do for you to agree to work for me?" Kharistahl leaned across the table, her robe open far enough to leave little or nothing beneath it to the imagination, and asked her question in a sultry, breathy voice. Kurama stared for a moment in shock and then calmly looked away and finished his own wine.

"Honestly speaking, I am not sure I would ever believe any promises you made. Especially regarding people I am fond of. Your reputation for double dealing and betrayal speaks for itself." Kurama stood up and turned away from the table, contemplating the misty surroundings. "On the other hand, you also have a deadly reputation for destroying anyone that DOESN'T fall in with your plans, so I don't really want to directly deny you my assistance."

He turned back to face her again. "Nevertheless, you did promise me 3 days to make up my mind and I am going to use them to contemplate the entire situation. You will have my answer at the end of those three days and not before. On that I give you my word. And you are right. I never have and never will break my word."

Kurama watched with interest as the color in Kharistahl's face went through a number of startling color changes. He could almost hear her teeth grind in frustration as he smiled blandly to her, pulled a rose from his hair, set it on the table and turned and walked off into the mist.

"I'm not going to pounce on you and have my way with you, you know," Hiei said casually as Missy scuttled nervously around the room. "I really don't have any need for a human plaything, no matter what Kharistahl told you. Or your sister."

Missy looked nervously over her shoulder at him but didn't reply. Hiei sighed. Whatever they were using to hold him in the chair, there was nearly no give to it at all. Missy watched him warily as she sidled past him to peek out the door for the umpteenth time. "I really don't eat pretty girls like you for breakfast." Missy flashed him a quizzical glance and he grinned at her. "I save them for after my dinner. They make wonderful desserts." Missy gasped and returned her stare to the area just outside the door. She wished Faith would get back.

"You do realize I am only kidding, I hope." The look this statement got him made Hiei wish he had not been teasing the girl. He sighed again. He, too, was wishing Faith would get back. If only to give him someone to converse with besides this little mouse. He also wondered how much time had passed in the real world and when he would be awakened from this nightmare. The boredom was going to drive him mad if nothing else did.

Missy slithered against the wall as far from Hiei as she could get back to the stove where she had something slowly simmering. Hiei's nose twitched as a familiar fragrance wafted to him before she returned the cover to the pan. "Ah Missy?" She glanced over her shoulder at him. "Please tell me what delicacy you are preparing for your sister and yourself."

"Oh, it's not for us. Lady Kharistahl told me that if I got the recipe just right that it would allow us to control whatever demon ate it."

"Really?" Hiei's nose twitched again and suddenly he was glad he was held immobile in the chair. "And did Lady Kharistahl tell you exactly what that would do to a demon that ate it?"

"Not exactly," Missy looked uncertainly from the pan to Hiei. "She just said that once you tasted it you would do whatever we wanted you to do in order to get more."

"I see. I suppose it would do me no good to warn you that, if I am smelling what I think I am, that substance, besides being the most addictive thing ever known to demonkind, has one or two other ...side-effects that you might find difficult to deal with." The odor was getting stronger and Hiei found himself squirming uncontrollably in the confines of the chair.

"I don't believe you." Missy spun toward him and placed her hands, one of which still held a wooden spoon covered in the rich, dark substance, on her hips. "You're just trying to scare me so I won't make you eat it."

"No, not really," Missy had the brown gooey stuff poured into a flat pan and had set it on the counter to cool. She turned and smirked at Hiei's nervous and yet drooling face. "Missy, there is one MAJOR side effect of...that...stuff..." Hiei's voice trailed off as she waved the spoon under his nose. "Please, Missy. You don't know what you are doing."

"Of course I do. I am following Lady Kharistahl's instructions to the letter in order to make sure you do exactly what she wants." Missy smiled at him. "This way, Faith won't have to kill you and we can all get just what we want."

"Oh...You want to-" Before Hiei could finish his question, Missy shoved the spoon between his teeth. All he could think at that point was to thank all the stars that this was a nightmare and not the real world, because Missy made some really, REALLY good fudge. He distantly felt the inevitable reaction as the chocolate entered his system, but somehow he couldn't force himself to care any more.

Missy watched, slightly alarmed as Hiei's eyes glazed and rolled back in his head. She pulled the spoon free, but not before every speck of fudge was gone. Perhaps she had given him too much? Not enough? Something was not right. His gaze focused and all three eyes fixed on her. She felt her body move forward of its own volition and then found herself bent down and Hiei's mouth fastened onto hers voraciously. The shock of the moment caused her eyes to close and she pulled away. Backing toward the counter, she reached for the plate. Perhaps more fudge would make him more tractable.

Hiei watched through a reddening glare as Missy grabbed the plate and cut the fudge into small pieces. "Yes, bring more." He managed to growl. Missy stopped for a moment, but she HAD been assured that the fudge would make him calm and obedient. Perhaps he just needed a little more. Carefully keeping her fingers from his snapping teeth, Missy slowly fed Hiei the entire batch. Toward the end, he seemed to relax a bit, so she thought that maybe all she needed to do once he had eaten it all was wait. That might have worked.

Once all the fudge was gone, Hiei gathered himself and put all his energy into getting loose. And then the unthinkable happened. Hiei generated enough heat to melt the chair from around himself. He grinned demonically at her and pounced. Missy squeaked, but with Hiei between her and the door and the counter at her back, there was nowhere for her to run to.

"Now you are going to see what happens to little girls who don't heed the warnings given to them," he chortled, dragging her out of the cabin and into the woods. Missy struggled to the best of her meager abilities, but Hiei was so much stronger she really never had a chance.

"I thought you weren't going to pounce on me and have your way with me," she asked tearfully, struggling futilely against him as he dragged her further into the forest.

"That was before you fed me chocolate," he replied, leering down at her. "You should have listened. I did try to tell you. I knew you weren't going to appreciate the side-effects."

"B-b-but...Lady Kharistahl...you can't..."

"B-b-but nothing. Lady Kharistahl lied to you. And I not only can, I am." The mist seemed to be conspiring with Hiei and darkened around them as he proceeded to demonstrate how well he could. Missy was shocked, but not necessarily displeased by this demonstration. She did, however think, just before she finally was allowed to drop off to sleep, that Faith was NOT going to be pleased.

Hiei sat bolt upright in his bed. He could still practically taste the chocolate and the girl in his mouth. He smiled for a moment, then reached mentally for Kurama to assure that his friend was still all right. Standing up and stretching, he felt more relaxed than he had in a VERY long time. Then he scratched at an itching spot on his cheek. Hiei stared on horror at the small brown flakes his fingers pulled loose.

He was now officially in trouble.


End file.
